


you got the silver

by honeybearbee



Series: Silver [3]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas worries about things he shouldn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	you got the silver

Lucas nuzzled Tom's shoulder as they rested on the couch. Tom was absentmindedly flipping through channels. He stopped on _Pride and Prejudice_ , glancing down at Lucas.

"Want to watch?"

"Yes, please."

"I love how much you love period romances."

" _North and South_ was good."

Tom snorted and stroked Lucas' hair. They watched silently for some time, before Lucas began to fidget. Tom immediately let go and Lucas sat up.

"What's wrong?"

"Harry mentioned you were seeing Christine Dale."

"I was."

"He said you almost married her." Lucas scratched at the back of his neck, which Tom knew was a nervous gesture.

"I. Yes." Tom muted the TV and turned to face Lucas, who was sitting straight forward. "I had planned on asking her, but she said I shouldn't."

"Why?'

"When I asked, she said it was because I was still in love with someone."

Lucas tensed. "Who was it?"

"Christine and I told each other about all are past relationships or people who had a huge effect on us. And there was one person who I never got over." Tom watched as Lucas tensed even further and shifted slightly away from him. Tom shook his head and leaned his head on Lucas' shoulder and laughed. "It's you, you moron."

"Oh," Lucas said as he relaxed. He put an arm around Tom and pulled Tom on top of him. "Perhaps you could show me?"

"I'd love too."

 _Pride and Prejudice_ continued on without the two men ever looking at the TV again.

**Author's Note:**

> i had to make a north and south reference ok? HOW COULD I NOT and the P&P reference???


End file.
